


Seeker’s Advice

by JosivChrisma



Series: Quills & Arrows [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/F, Feelings Realization, Female Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosivChrisma/pseuds/JosivChrisma
Summary: The Inquisitor is stuck in a ‘feels’ rut...Seeking wisdom on how best to handle said ‘feels’, she discovers that there’s more to her hardened, sword wielding confidant, Cassandra, than meets the eye.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor & Cassandra Pentaghast, Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet, Josephine Montilyet/Female Trevelyan
Series: Quills & Arrows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/787815
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Seeker’s Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this one shot :)

The evening sun made its final descent to the west, casting an ochre haze over Skyhold. Behind the tavern, a slightly sweaty, dishevelled seeker landed several devastating blows upon a makeshift training dummy. 

‘Cassandra, may I please pry you away for a moment?’ Inquisitor Teahi asked, lingering at a safe distance. For a while, she had denied the fact that she may have underlying feelings for the ambassador. It struck her quickly, unexpectedly, like a fist to the face. 

The seeker, still caught up in the moment, performed a sure-footed pivot and slashed the head off her training foe. ‘Inquisitor, what may I do for you? She asked in return, wiping the sweat from her brow with a smug look. The recent concentration on her face dissolves when Teahi jokes about this being the 100th dummy she’s mutilated since they moved to Skyhold. 

‘If you don’t mind, could we please discuss this in private?’

‘Very well, lead the way,’ she replied, surprised to see the hint of nervousness in the young woman’s eyes. The seeker sheathed her training sword and followed, ascending the stone steps to the upper battlements of the fortress, settling for a deserted spot overlooking the valley. 

‘I wasn’t sure of who to talk to about this,’ Teahi stuttered, hesitation present in her low voice.

‘Is it a problem involving the inquisition? You’re uneasy, enlighten me at once,’ Cassandra demanded, with good intentions. ‘Please Inquisitor,’ she continued, with more empathy in her otherwise authoritative tone. 

‘No, it doesn’t involve the inquisition, well not entirely. One person to be exact,’ she replied, dismissing her companion’s abrupt nature, simply because she was used to it. She perched herself on top of an empty wooden crate, waiting for the other to digress. 

‘Who, exactly?’ Cassandra crossed her arms anxiously. The last thing the inquisition needed was trouble amongst themselves. The Inquisitor was always forward about matters, but this time she seemed to be avoiding the most direct path to an answer.

‘A woman,’ Teahi mumbled as she fumbled with the fastener on the cuff of her shirt, not caring that she resembled a bashful adolescent, melting over the mentions of their crush. 

Cassandra sighed with heavy exasperation, barely hearing her answer. ‘Stop being so cryptic, which woman?’ Demanding more than ever, patience wearing thin. 

‘Lady Josephine,’ Teahi replied, almost whispering. Overwhelmed by a familiar tug in her chest the moment, the name fell from her lips. What came next felt like a thousand butterfly wings fluttering inside her stomach. Almost pleasant, but difficult to bear.

‘The ambassador? I wasn’t aware there was an issue between you two?’ As far as Cassandra knew, they both worked seamlessly well together. She couldn’t imagine any predicaments arising between them, not counting the war room meetings, where all of them jumped down each others throats at times.

‘She’s not the problem, Cassandra, I am. I...’ She trailed off somewhere, shaking her head to herself. ‘Ahh shit—this is stupid.’ She focused her attention on the snow-capped mountains, wishing she was on top of one, burying her head in the snow, well aware that Cassandra’s dark eyes are focusing on her.

‘You’re making no sense, you can tell me,’ she said softly, placing a hand on the other’s shoulder—an act of assurance against her companion’s vulnerability. She had to remind herself that Teahi was still so young with much to learn. Her youth always hidden by the mask she often wore, now that she had become a figure of hope within Thedas. 

‘I believe, I like Josephine,’ Teahi finally admitted. The seeker simply turned to her and saw the remark in a different context, not fully understanding what she meant by ‘like’. 

‘Yes, well it is crucial to maintain a stable relationship with your fellow advisors, it is most consolidating—‘

‘That’s not what I meant,’ Teahi quietly interrupted. 

‘Oh...I see,’ Cassandra responded, patiently awaiting some sort of elaboration.

‘I have feelings for her, I don’t know how to deal with it, and—and quite frankly—I have no bloody idea what to do!’ The truth escaped her mouth hastily.

The seeker’s angular face softened, crease of worry disappearing from her brow, a look of understanding in her eyes. ‘I did not see that coming, at all,’ Cassandra raised her perfectly groomed eyebrows, trying to jog her memory of any hints that may have given the Inquisitor’s intentions away. Yet, she could think of none.

‘You and I also.’ A sense of relief washed over her; still, the weight of such emotions tugged at her chest. She has never been so enamoured with anyone since Ricardo, a childhood friend with whom she shared a special connection. But harbouring affections for a woman, was something that had never crossed her mind until she met Josephine.

The entirety of this momentous development, sparks a curiosity in the seeker, as she props a closed fist under her chin. ‘May I ask, how long have you felt this way about Josephine?’

‘Since Haven, I sort of knew then. At first, it was a mild infatuation, but as time went by, I found myself thinking about her more than I should’ve been,’ she admitted shyly. Her mind reflecting on simpler times, as the mark glowed a sickly green within her palm. A reminder of how much has changed since the conclave. She imagined life without this burden, would it be permanent, or would its power simply fade over time? Though the question that unsettled her the most was whether her feelings for Josephine were the result of a crush or something more profound. 

The ambassador seemed oblivious to Teahi’s manner of flirting, which probably meant she was terrible at it. However, her reactions indicated an innocence under all the frills and diplomacy, a woman simply susceptible to flattery. 

‘I see, and do you believe the feeling is mutual?’ Cassandra asked, showing genuine interest when she shimmies closer, as if to capture every word.

‘Honestly, I’m not so sure. I feel like such a fool. This completely blindsided me. Carrying the fate of Thedas on my shoulders and here I am falling for my advisor. The one person who seems forbidden.’ 

‘Nonsense, you are far from foolish. Your actions alone have led you this far, indeed all of us. Lady Montilyet is your advisor, yes, but that does not mean she is forbidden. You think highly of her, but you’re afraid of these emotions because they reach beyond a level of professionalism.’ Cassandra’s eyes dance with a hint of enthusiasm.

‘Yes and I’m afraid for her reputation as well as my own. Part of me yearns to let my feelings be known, while the other part of me thinks it’s most unwise to harbour such emotions. I’m fighting two battles. One out here in the real world, and another in here.’ Teahi clenches her fist and drums lightly against her chest. ‘Shit, at least being involved with Corypheus is more straightforward.’

Cassandra pursed her lips in amusement. The irony was, this young free marcher showed no fear against demons or dragons, yet she feared this most of all. ‘Seeing you like this reminds me of the time I was in love. I would compare it to a battle, both of the mind and soul.’

‘You, in love? See, I knew there was a mushy centre somewhere under that iron shell. I mean, that explains the smutty literature you indulge in too,’ Teahi replied cheekily, tapping her index finger lightly on the seeker’s chest plate, earning her a rather disgruntled look. ‘Apologies,’ she said abruptly, stifling an outburst and failing.   
  
Cassandra rolled her eyes, slightly ashamed for letting her see a whole other side of herself. ‘I can see why you would find it amusing. One would not expect this from me, from a seeker in fact.’

‘I remember you mentioned that while you were training as a seeker, you practised a vigorous regime of ridding oneself of all emotions,’ the Inquisitor said sympathetically. She couldn’t imagine being deprived of feelings that made people feel whole, and it was cruel to erase ones humanity in such a way. But then again, the world they called home was even more ruthless. 

‘Correct, it made us stronger. However, in my case, love managed to slip through the foundations.’ Cassandra looked out into the distance, lost in thought. ‘It is vital for everyone to be loved, to feel loved at one point in their lives, don’t you think?’ 

‘Yes, naturally,’ the Inquisitor nodded in approval, surprised by Cassandra’s notions.

‘There lies your answer. Do not deprive yourself of these affections, regardless of whether you are afraid to express them freely,’ Cassandra reassured her. ‘Life is too short to wonder what could have been. To live a life of regrets, is to deprive oneself from living, Inquisitor.’ Her words were beautiful, almost poetic, a far cry to the juggernaut she transformed to on the field of battle.

‘Wow, Cass, that’s deep.’ The Inquisitor waggled her eyebrows with such intensity, quickly ceasing before her friend had the urge to slap them off. 

‘Stop, your referral to me as mushy, was bad enough,’ she retorts with a minute smirk, nudging her elbow into Teahi’s side. 

‘So, do you think I should declare my feelings for her even though there’s a chance she may not feel the same?’

‘Well, Josephine is intelligent and highly skilled at reading people. So there’s a possibility that she is aware of your desires,’ Cassandra replied. 

‘If that’s the case, then she must think I’m simply toying with her, or just an idiot.’

‘Before you start doubting yourself, Josephine has voiced her own opinion of you several times. She speaks highly of you and is aware of how important you are to all of us. I will also admit, that behind closed doors, she has referred to you as a ‘reckless heroine’ on more than one occasion, and I can vouch for that.’ 

‘I’m most certainly not!’ Teahi crossed her arms. ‘Okay, maybe a little.’ She does admit it to herself, possessing a certain kind of recklessness. It was her duty to seek and eliminate danger. Safety precautions are vital, but most of her success came down to sheer dumb luck, in her opinion.

‘Well, at least you excel at it. Who else keeps everyone on their toes—Oh!’ Interrupted by Ahi’s firm embrace and a clumsy peck to the cheek. ‘What was that for?’ Cassandra asked, aghast by such a gesture.

‘Thanks, I truly appreciate your guidance, you armoured softy’. Teahi’s hazel eyes danced with sheer gratitude.

‘Ugh—you’re most welcome. I’m glad I could be of useful service to you.’ The apples of her cheeks burning a deep pink. ‘But I am curious, why did you come to me, out of all people?’

‘Honestly, Sera and I are close, she keeps me grounded and all, but I can imagine her taking the piss out of me for the entire time—I needed a serious answer. Vivienne, well, she’s on the cusp of petrifying. Lovely, but petrifying.’ The pair sniggered in unison, at such truth. ‘Then there’s Leliana, being Josephine’s closest friend, well, let’s just say she would probably send her agents to assassinate me and make it look accidental. Or worse, take the liberty of doing it herself.’ Cassandra laughed louder this time. ‘And the boys, well, they don’t need to see the Inquisitor’s weakness in all its glory, do they?’ 

It was a welcome change for the seeker to discuss an issue unrelated to the Inquisition and their plans in attempting to eradicate the evil that threatened to overrun Thedas. 

‘I will admit, you were intimidating at one stage,’ the Inquisitor revealed. ‘But it only seems natural to heed your advice. From the very beginning, you’ve always provided me with constructive feedback, and your counsel has helped immensely.’

‘I am honoured. After all that you have achieved, you of all people, deserve some sort of closure, even it is uncertain at this point.’ 

The pair exchanged looks of mutual understanding, and take their leave, descending the stone steps that lead back to the courtyard. When they reach the clearing down below, Cassandra unsheathes her sword, readying herself for more dummy thrashing before turning to her companion. ‘Ahi?’ 

‘Hm?’ She responds, feeling lighter than before, with a sense of clarity.

‘She will be lucky to have you. I wish you both the best.’   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted to delve into Cassandra’s softer side. That staunch, firm authority, iron exterior, but hidden beneath that shell, she’s still a marshed mallow. I like to believe that the inner circle are the only ones privileged enough to know this side of her.


End file.
